


Monochrome and Lavender

by Kimium



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill [10]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Jealousy/Envy, Canon Universe for KHR, Established Relationship, Hollow declarations of love, Jealousy, Kisses, M/M, Magical Colourblind! Shouichi, Manipulation, One Shot, Possessiveness, Sort of Friendship between Shouichi and Kikyo, mild mention of alcohol, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:47:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Canon Universe. Bad Things Happen Bingo Fill: Jealousy/Envy"The only shade of purple Shouichi saw was lilac and lavender — the palest of purples and a hint of pink mixed in. Lilac trees and lavender fields burned in his eyes, an array of purple against the white and black world he was trapped in."Or the AU where Byakuran takes away all colour in Shouichi's world except for lavender and lilac in an act of possessiveness.





	Monochrome and Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Oh wow. Look at me go. To be honest, after my last KHR fic, I felt it wasn't dark enough. I mean, it is dark but rather tame to my other KHR ones. So, I wrote this. Truthfully, the jealousy/envy square on my Bad Things Happen Bingo has been mocking me with all sorts of ideas. I didn't actually set out to write this 100/51 for that square, but it happened and I'm pleased. 100/51 is a very fun pairing for me to write and I always enjoy it. I hope you enjoy this fic too!
> 
> The relationship between Byakuran and Shouichi isn't healthy, so as a disclaimer, please be cautious reading this fic. I didn't get graphic, but if any of my tags bother you, please exit. Your health is most important!
> 
> As always, feel free to leave kudos and comments. Those always make my day! Also, if you want, you can check my tumblr out [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Shouichi couldn’t remember what blue looked like.

Or red.

Or orange.

Or yellow.

Or green.

Or any shade variations of those colours.

Tapping his pen on his paper, Shouichi stared blankly at the black and white scenery outside. The window was open and the cool spring air floated into the room. The smell of grass, sunlight, and pale sakura hit his nose. Fluffy white clouds danced lazily in Shouichi’s vision. Shouichi turned his head and returned to the work in front of him. A dull, familiar ache radiated slowly into his chest, coiling and licking at the scar tissue of Shouichi’s mind. Squeezing his eyes, shut, Shouichi gathered his thoughts and tossed them deeply into the depths of his mind. The past slipped out, smooth like an eel, and danced brightly in his mind.

The sky’s blue had bled away and the sun’s yellow had faded. The lush green of grass, trees, and plants had vanished, leaving only dull shapes, oblong and disproportionate. Dark browns of the earth and auburns of clay were no more. Leaves in autumn were simply intricate shapes falling to the earth. Fruit was no more than a name and all apples looked alike. Sticky fingers after opening a pomegranate were just sticky fingers. The pale pink of sakura in the spring had been lost to time. Peaches and rosy tinted cheeks of models were dulled and locked in memories. Rich colours in fabrics, like mauves, olives, burnt unburn, and gold were no richer than the palest of oranges washing the sky during sunrise. Sea foam green and blue that washed on the shores of golden sandy beaches was just a mass of white noise in the shape of bubbles. Interior design magazines that boasted of the season’s colours held no significance for Shouichi.

People were now just a mass of the same colour. No one stood out to Shouichi. Features were hard to remember when they were all monochrome. People’s voices blurred along with their features into a forgettable mass. Everything was just a blur of monochrome — black, white, grey. The same pattern over and over.

The only colours he saw now were black, white, and purple.

Not just any purple though.

Rich plums, vibrant violets, mulberries, blackberries, grape, wine, eggplants, and amethysts — all of them gone. The only shade of purple Shouichi saw was lilac and lavender — the palest of purples and a hint of pink mixed in. Lilac trees and lavender fields burned in his eyes, an array of purple against the white and black world he was trapped in. Anyone wearing a shirt of that shade filled the crevices of Shouichi’s mind, clinging to the dull, drained world of colour.

Shouichi’s heart twisted roughly in his chest, squeezing out blood that wasn’t even red to Shouichi anymore. His mind screamed at the knowledge, the long since realized information that eroded and poisoned everything it touched.

Groaning, Shouichi set his pen down and leaned his head against the cool, smooth desk. The desk had been a gift, state of the art. The finest of woods had been used and the best craftsmen in all the country had created the desk. Shouichi’s chair was comfortable, created to provide the best support for hours of sitting on end. Shouichi’s laptops were the best and their connection the strongest. Anything lacking was given and any need desired was met.

Except for escape. Except for the wish to see colour again. Shouichi’s heart wobbled harshly in his chest. He snorted, as though the action would ease the tension and pain building inside. It did little, like the smallest holes for steam to escape in a kettle.

“Pipe dreams.” Shouichi muttered to himself. “Stop it.”

“Talking to yourself?”

Shouichi bolted up and turned around. Standing in the doorway was a man with long hair, pulled back, and darkness on the top of his eyes, like eyeshadow. Metal sat on his ears, large earrings. He wore, of course, black and white clothing that for all Shouichi knew, could actually be black and white. Shouichi tilted his head, his brain fumbling with a name.

“Uh… sorry, you’re…”

“Kikyo.” The man sighed. “Do you always have such a poor memory?” He touched his hair. “Most people remember me simply due to my hair colour.”

Hair colour. As if Shouichi could see such a thing.

“Sorry for not being like most people.” Shouichi dryly shot back. “Can I help you with something in particular?”

“Nothing in particular.” Kikyo shrugged and walked slightly inside, keeping his distance. “I was merely passing by and heard you talking to yourself. They say only lonely people talk to themselves.”

“Are you trying to mock me or give me some advice?” Shouichi asked with an eye roll.

“Neither. I wouldn’t dream of doing that to someone Byakuran-sama holds in such high regard.”

Byakuran. Shouichi bit his lip. “Byakuran-san merely sees me as a passing whim. I’m just a lowly worker. Someone of your status talking to me isn’t common.”

“Is that what you think?” Kikyo raised a perfect eyebrow. “I didn’t realize you thought so lowly of Byakuran-sama.”

“What makes you think I don’t respect Byakuran-san?” Shouichi watched Kikyo slide a bit more into the room. He kept a respectable distance from Shouichi, so Shouichi kept his mouth shut.

“Your honorific for starters.” Kikyo gave a small laugh. “No one else on base uses merely a -san when addressing him.”

“I’m just gutsy like that.” Shouichi deadpanned.

“Right.” Kikyo leaned against the wall furthest from Shouichi. “Next, if you were simply a passing whim, I doubt Byakuran-sama would take you to every event, major meetings, or even give you this very luxurious office.”

“Maybe I’m just arm candy.” Shouichi shot back.

“Forgive me if I’m crass, but I don’t quite think you fit the bill of ‘arm candy’.” Kikyo replied.

Shouichi stared at the man before laughing a little. A small smile filled his face. “Fine, you win that one.”

“Of course, I’m pretty observant.” Kikyo shot back a grin. “So, that brings us back to our main point, you were talking to yourself?”

Shouichi’s lips twisted. “If I was? Doesn’t everyone once in a while?”

“No need to be defensive.” Kikyo raised his hands. “I was just curious. You’re usually with Byakuran-sama and are so quiet.”

Of course. Shouichi’s lips slowly turned downward. He was just an accessory to Byakuran. Even if he wasn’t “eye candy” he was Byakuran’s. They associated him with Byakuran. He wasn’t his own person.

“Sho-chan?”

Speaking of the devil. Shouichi’s gaze snapped to the doorway. Kikyo looked over too. He immediately bowed but Shouichi remained seated. Byakuran stood in the doorway. His white hair wild, his white jacket open, and his black shirt stark underneath. The lavender of his eyes and his tattoo burned into Shouichi’s eyes.

“Byakuran-san.” Shouichi greeted. “I didn’t realize everyone was on break.”

“We aren’t.” Byakuran cheerfully smiled. His voice was flat. He walked into the room and brushed past Kikyo, gaze fixated on Shouichi. “I was just passing by and saw you slacking off.”

“I wasn’t slacking off.” Shouichi shot back with a sigh.

“Oh, you weren’t, were you?”

Byakuran’s smile turned razor thin and his voice remained flat. Shouichi slightly shivered and could taste the dark waves radiating off Byakuran. Shouichi wasn’t too familiar with Kikyo and his working relationship with Byakuran, but saving the man a scolding was polite. After all, Shouichi was the one to talk with him. Conversations were a two-way street.

Standing up, Shouichi crossed the small gap between him and Byakuran. In a bold display, Shouichi grabbed Byakuran and tugged him into a hug. Nestling as he usually did within Byakuran’s arms, Shouichi tightened his grip. Byakuran stumbled only slightly before his arms wound tightly around Shouichi, pulling him closer.

“Majority of my paperwork is complete.” Shouichi muttered into Byakuran’s lavender shirt. “In fact, I was simply asking Kikyo-san where you were so I could deliver it to you.”

“Oh?” Byakuran asked.

Shouichi hugged Byakuran tighter and then looked up. “I suppose now I have no need to ask Kikyo-san anything else.”

The smile was back, this time a warmer razor, like one dipped into hot water. “I see. Very well, you’re dismissed, Kikyo.”

“Of course, Byakuran-sama.” Kikyo bowed again before leaving.

Shouichi stayed hugging Byakuran long after Kikyo was gone. Byakuran had in turn started to curl his fingers into Shouichi’s hair, keeping him trapped within his arms. Closing his eyes, Shouichi kept still, nudging into the touch. His heart ached and screamed at being Byakuran’s whim, but Shouichi knew things wouldn’t change. His world would always be black, white, and lavender.

 “Mm aren’t you going to look at the paperwork?” Shouichi asked softly.

“I suppose I should be a good boss.” Byakuran mused.

He then maneuvered them over to the desk, sitting down, pulling Shouichi onto his lap, still facing Byakuran. Reaching around, Byakuran grabbed the papers and began to read, holding the paper with one hand and still playing with Shouichi’s hair.

The afternoon was spent with Shouichi in Byakuran’s arms, staring at the only shade of colour he could see. The only colour he’d see for eternity.

~

A week passed before a knock arrived at Shouichi’s door, a man with long hair accompanying the knock. Shouichi dropped his work and stared at the man, blinking a little, before his brain registered.

“Kikyo-san?”

“Hello, Shouichi-san.” Kikyo didn’t enter the room.

“Uh…” Shouichi fidgeted in his seat. “Something I can help you with?”

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Kikyo told Shouichi. “Try to defend me from Byakuran-sama.”

Shouichi’s heart jumped a little. He bit his lip. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kikyo stared at him for a long moment before sighing. “Whatever. Play ignorant. It doesn’t matter I suppose.” He then made a sweeping gesture. “I’ve come here on an errand.”

“You have?” Shouichi tilted his head.

“Byakuran-sama is requesting your presence in the green dining room. He said you’d need some assistance and asked me to fetch you.”

Green dining room. Shouichi knew it was simply a coded nickname for one of the many dining rooms at headquarters. It was aptly named that due to the door’s colour. Byakuran would have to send someone for Shouichi, less Shouichi become lost. It wasn’t as though Shouichi had a picture-perfect memory of the headquarter's massive layout after all.

“Ah, okay.” Shouichi stood up and straightened his jacket before looking down. “Do I need to change my clothes?”

“I had no orders asking you to dress formally, but if you like, we can stop by your quarters and I can wait outside if you want.” Kikyo replied.

It was nice, probably nicer than Kikyo would be to anyone else. Shouichi didn’t need colour to see the stance in Kikyo’s posture and the tone in his voice to recognize pride. The man held a high position and yet, for some reason, Byakuran sent him to fetch Shouichi. Maybe this was some sort of test? Did it matter? Shouichi wasn’t going to waste his time with Byakuran’s mind games. They were walking to a dining room not going on an extended mission together.

“It’s fine.” Shouichi shut his laptop and adjusted his jacket. “If Byakuran-san asks me to change when we arrive, I’ll deal with that then. Let’s go?”

“Very well.” Kikyo stepped away from the door. “After you.”

Walking out of the room, Shouichi walked slightly ahead. Most of the hallways were familiar due to frequent travel, but as they went into a wing Shouichi rarely had to venture into, he slowed down and let Kikyo take lead. Silence filled the space between them and Shouichi couldn’t help but feel, as he trailed after Kikyo, that he was some sort of lost pet being escorted back to his owner.

“Sorry.” Shouichi blurted out. “I’m sure you have better things to do than escort me.”

“I have nothing better to do than to serve Byakuran-sama.” Kikyo replied steadily. “Regardless of the job.”

Shouichi flinched. “So, you’re admitting this job is rather tedious?”

Kikyo lightly scoffed. “As I just said, I was asked by Byakuran-sama and so I’ll do the job.”

Shouichi twisted his lips. “Right.”

They turned down a hallway that Shouichi hadn’t been down before, or at least, he assumed he hadn’t. All hallways began to appear the same and with all the turns, Shouichi couldn’t be positive. Kikyo lead them down until they came to a part with many rooms. Walking briskly, Kikyo stopped by a pair of doors. He stared before turning to Shouichi.

“This is it.”

Shouichi nodded. “Thank you.”

Reaching for the door’s wooden handle, Shouichi almost turned the door when Kikyo coughed. Shouichi turned to him. “Yes?”

“My suspicions were correct.” Kikyo muttered.

“Huh?” Shouichi blinked. “Did you get me lost?”

“No, it’s just, this isn’t the green room.” Kikyo pointed down the hallway. “That one is.” He lowered his voice. “You’re colour blind, aren’t you? Not just red and green, but all colours.”

Shouichi flushed and bit his lip. “I…”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of.” Kikyo shrugged. “I suppose you answered my question to why you didn’t recognize me or stare at my hair for longer.”

“Huh?”

“It’s an aqua.” Kikyo supplied.

“Oh.” Shouichi’s face burned slightly.

“Do you want me to apologize for deceiving you?” Kikyo mildly asked. “I’ll do it if you ask. No doubt if you tell Byakuran-sama he’ll request that I apologize.”

“It’s fine.” Shouichi muttered. “I don’t really have a reason to keep it secret. It just doesn’t come up naturally in conversations.”

“I’d imagine.” Kikyo curtly said. “Here, the green room is this one.”

He walked down the hall a bit. Shouichi followed. “Thank you.”

“And, for the record, this is the only door with colour. All the rest are brown. You can tell this is the green room because the handle is different.”

Shouichi looked down. The handle in his hand was metal. “Oh… so this is the only room with a metal handle?”

“Yes.” Kikyo replied.

A small smile filled Shouichi’s face. “Thank you.”

Kikyo didn’t reply. Shouichi opened the door and walked in. Byakuran was sitting at a table with a tea set and bakery. He immediately narrowed in on Shouichi, his lavender gaze burning just as hotly into Shouichi as his lavender tie. Shouichi did his best to not stare at the colour.

“Sho-chan! You made it.”

“This place is too big.” Shouichi muttered. “Why don’t we pick somewhere easier to meet? Less chance of you worrying I’ll get lost.”

“Aw, is Sho-chan embarrassed because I had him escorted?”

“No.” Shouichi replied. “I’ll live with you poking at my sense of direction.”

Byakuran laughed but the sound rang hollowly in the room. Shouichi walked in and sat down across from Byakuran, keeping his gaze fixated on the man. Byakuran gave a bright smile (still hollow) and patted Shouichi’s hand, before turning to Kikyo.

“You’re dismissed.”

Shouichi didn’t look to watch Kikyo’s bow or his exit. Whatever game Byakuran was playing, using Kikyo was clearly part of it. Perhaps, Byakuran simply was bored. Shouichi hoped so, other wise Byakuran wouldn’t tire of asking Kikyo to do all sorts of tasks and the man would without question.

“I had them make some traditional Japanese tea.” Byakuran let go of Shouichi’s hand. “I know how much you miss it. I also asked for some traditional sweets.”

Japan. Home. Shouichi bit his lip. “Thank you. I appreciate the thought and effort.”

“You’re welcome! Anything for _my_ Sho-chan.”

Shouichi shivered. “I hope this also means you’re not sucking up before dumping more work onto me.”

Byakuran gasped, placing his hand over his heart. “Sho-chan! How could you even suggest that?!”

Shouichi levelled a look.

Byakuran smiled, warm and bright, laughing. This time the laugh was full. “Oh, Sho-chan you always see right through me. It’s why you’re so perfect for me.” He reached for the teapot and began to pour the tea. “I’ll make it up to you. Simply ask anything of me and I’ll make sure it happens.”

Right. Shouichi swallowed his words, the ones asking for freedom and escape. Byakuran’s eyes gleamed and Shouichi knew Byakuran had sensed his thoughts. Byakuran pushed the tea cup over to Shouichi.

“Well, Sho-chan? Any requests?”

Shouichi took the tea cup. “Let me go outside more. All this paperwork is cooping me up. I haven’t even had a proper walk in the gardens or made a trip into town.”

Byakuran eyed Shouichi before he smiled darkly. “Sho-chan, if you wanted to ask me out on a date you need only ask me directly. I’ll arrange some time for us to see the gardens and go into town.”

Another shiver. An exhale of air. Shouichi lifted the tea cup to his mouth and sipped the tea before speaking. “I just like playing coy with you.”

The look Byakuran gave him, the one that spoke of a predator in the presence of some feisty prey burned hotly into Shouichi’s body.

“Teasing me like that is so mean, Sho-chan.” Byakuran leaned in, his voice deathly. “You’re just making me fall more in love with you.”

In love. Those words burned Shouichi with mockery and laughter. He sipped his tea again. “I have to keep you on your toes, after all.”

Byakuran laughed once more. “Oh, trust me, you always keep me on my toes.”

~

The wind picked up gently, tossing Shouichi’s jacket. Byakuran’s arm around his shoulders pressed lightly against Shouichi and curled him closer, as though the wind really was cold. Shouichi simply leaned in and walked down the street with Byakuran. People and cars milled around and the noise was loud, but Shouichi was outside. A few feet behind them, Kikyo stalked, his hair neatly up (how did that man manage to put all that hair up was a mystery), sunglasses on. The other mystery was why Byakuran thought they needed to play the charade of having a bodyguard. Not that Shouichi was asking. Most likely, part of Byakuran’s boredom.

“Where do you want to look first, Sho-chan?”

Shouichi focused on the street in front of them. Shops lined the road and while Shouichi’s Italian was passible, some of the signs’ meanings were lost.

“A book store.” Shouichi requested automatically.

“Of course,” Byakuran grinned, “I know just the one.”

The bookstore was elegant with wood and tall shelves. Byakuran chatted with the owner for a moment as Shouichi eased out of Byakuran’s embrace to browse. Shouichi did his best to translate the Italian rapidly into Japanese and managed to find a book that sounded interesting and more importantly, something he could read. Tucking the book under his arm, Shouichi wandered around a bit more, staring at the shelves, looking at them, still translating as best as he could. Locating a book with a cover that caught Shouichi’s eye, he picked it up and frowned. The title’s meaning was lost.

“Need help?”

Shouichi looked over. Kikyo was beside him.

“Thanks.” Shouichi muttered, “My Italian isn’t the best.”

“Lucky for you I’m fluent.” Kikyo looked at the cover for a second. “It’s a collection of poetry. The title roughly translates to Poetry of the Soul.”

Shouichi flipped the book open and read the first title. “Water lilies in the… heart?”

“It’s a romance poem.” Kikyo informed Shouichi needlessly.

“Oh.” Shouichi shut the book. “Perhaps I’ll buy this. The poems are short and it’s good practice.”

“If that’s the case you should buy a dictionary too.” Kikyo deadpanned. “I’m not spending my time translating a poem for you.”

Shouichi laughed. “I already have a Japanese to Italian and Italian to Japanese dictionary, thanks.”

Kikyo’s mouth twitched and he almost spoke but at that moment Byakuran walked around from the other side. Shouichi watched Kikyo compose himself, standing straight and upright. Turning his gaze back over to Byakuran, Shouichi tried to gage his expression. It was blank.

“Did you find what you wanted, Sho-chan?” Byakuran asked.

“Yes, just these.” Shouichi walked over to him, grabbing his hand.

“Good, I’ll get these for you.” Byakuran said, but his gaze didn’t waver from Kikyo.

“Thank you.” Shouichi squeezed Byakuran’s hand. He finally looked at Shouichi. “For the books.”

“Any time, love.” Byakuran replied before pressing a kiss to the top of Shouichi’s head.

Love. Shouichi’s face burned at both the word and the kiss. Byakuran tugged Shouichi towards the till. The books were paid for and Byakuran even carried the bag. Shouichi kept his pace, walking by Byakuran’s side. A few more shops were visited, one that held authentic Japanese teapots and cups. Shouichi purchased a set, ones with a moon and rabbit on them. Byakuran also carried the bag for Shouichi. They then entered a suit shop on the way back. All around them were suit jackets and pants, ties and bow ties. None of them stood out to Shouichi.

Shouichi stared. “You have enough suits.”

“I do, but you don’t.” Byakuran answered, still holding Shouichi’s purchases. “And, if we’re going to have dinner tonight, you’re going to need a suit.”

“Dinner?” Shouichi raised an eyebrow. “I didn’t realize dinner was on our schedule.”

“Don’t all good dates have dinner included?” Byakuran asked. “Has it been so long since we were on a date that you’ve forgotten?”

Shouichi swallowed. Their last official “date” had been in Japan, before Byakuran whisked Shouichi to Italy. Events and galas, parties, and socializing never counted to Shouichi. They probably did to Byakuran.

So, Shouichi just shrugged. “Maybe this is a sign that you’re working me too hard.”

Byakuran laughed. “So cheeky.”

“I do my best.” Shouichi muttered.

“It’s why I love you.” Byakuran proclaimed before he turned to the man working at the shop.

A rapid flow of Italian later and Shouichi was trying on a suit. The colour lost on him but Byakuran hummed and nodded, speaking to the man for a moment before looking at Shouichi.

“You have a lot of black suits, so I figured we should get you something colourful. Dark blue looks divine on you.”

“Thanks.” Shouichi muttered.

“Do you not like it?” Byakuran innocently asked.

In the distance, Shouichi saw Kikyo blink and stare for a second.

“I’m not partial to colour.” Shouichi replied.

“Sho-chan is making this shopping trip easy.”

Right. Easy because Byakuran could dress Shouichi up in any colours he wanted. He could put what he wanted on Shouichi, any shade of colour, and Shouichi had no say. He couldn’t even claim to dislike the colour.

“Glad to assist.” Shouichi said instead.

“Then, we’ll take this dark blue.” Byakuran nodded. “Oh, and perhaps a charcoal grey?”

“Sure.” Shouichi shrugged.

Byakuran turned to the man and spoke again. Shouichi shuffled his stance. When they finished, the man told Shouichi he was free to change back. Thankful that he understood the Italian, Shouichi went to the back and changed. Adjusting his jacket before exiting, Shouichi walked out and to Byakuran who was standing by the ties. Slipping at Byakuran’s side, Shouichi looked at what Byakuran was holding. He stared. The tie was lavender, the palest shade. Byakuran turned and tugged Shouichi so he was holding the tie up to Shouichi’s neck.

“What do you think?” Byakuran asked. “A new tie to accompany your new suit?” He then reached for another tie, this one a lilac, the palest of pinks and purples mixed perfectly together. “Or maybe this one?”

It was obvious what Byakuran was doing. Shouichi could feel Kikyo’s gaze on them, almost shocked at the colour choice. After all, there was a reason Byakuran stood out to Shouichi in a crowd. Suddenly, Shouichi wanted to turn and apologize to Kikyo, for being dragged into Byakuran’s pointed and needless passive aggressive nature. The gleam in Byakuran’s eyes told Shouichi he was waiting for a verbal answer. Shouichi suddenly wanted to go home, exhaustion hitting him.

“Lavender, lilac, it doesn’t matter to me.” Shouichi said without a thought.

“Pick one Shouichi.” Byakuran insisted.

Pointing to the lilac one, Shouichi rolled his eyes. “Fine. The lilac one.”

“Excellent.” Byakuran grinned. “I’ll add it to our purchase.”

He walked over to the counter, leaving Shouichi at the tie stand. Rubbing his forehead, Shouichi kept his distance. No doubt Byakuran had his ways of making sure the suit was already tailored and done for Shouichi. In fact, Byakuran probably phoned the shop before hand. As though the illusion of choice had ever been Shouichi’s.

“You.” Kikyo was at his side, still politely far but close enough to talk with a softer tone. “You can see purples.” He stared at Shouichi. “Why?”

Shouichi looked over at Kikyo. Despite the soft tone, Shouichi could already see the gears whirling in Kikyo’s mind. Byakuran wasn’t playing a subtle game. He hadn’t since he kissed Shouichi’s head in the book store and called him love.

“I can only see lavender and lilac tones.” Shouichi answered. “After all, Byakuran likes it when he’s the only one in my world.”

Kikyo’s eyes widened slightly. Shouichi turned his gaze away in time to see Byakuran look over at him. Shouichi waved.

“Byakuran-sama took your colour away.” Kikyo’s voice was a half whisper.

“Lilac and lavender are the only colours I should see in this world.” Shouichi didn’t look away from Byakuran. “Or at least, that’s what Byakuran said to me.” Shouichi gave a side look at Kikyo and smiled gently. “Isn’t that romantic? Byakuran is very partial to those colours.”

Kikyo stared for a split second before he looked away. “I see, so you were lying to me about being a passing whim.”

Shouichi snorted and returned his gaze at Byakuran. “Don’t let Byakuran’s jealousy fool you. I am a passing whim.”

“Shouichi Irie.” Kikyo followed Shouichi’s gaze. “Don’t be a fool.”

“Are you giving me advice?” Shouichi asked. “Because it’s too late for that.”

~

Dinner was at one of the best French restaurants in town. Kikyo had been dismissed back to headquarters with the order to ask for a limo to be arranged for their ride back home. Shouichi sat in his new suit with his lilac tie at his throat, burning like a leash. Byakuran had ordered wine and it took Shouichi tasting it to know it was red wine. A candle sat at their elbows, glowing and flickering. Their meals had been ordered and now the waiting game was on.

“This is a nice place.” Shouichi said as he swirled his wine in his glass. “Thank you for today. This date has been wonderful so far.”

“I’m glad you approve.” Byakuran smiled. “I’ll have to take you out more often. You’ve made a very strong case for me giving you less work.”

“I have, have I?” Shouichi asked. “If I knew this would work, I would have done it earlier.”

“Yes, though perhaps we can lose the bodyguard next time, hm?” Byakuran asked. “Though I admit, I am curious to what you and Kikyo were discussing in the suit shop.” He then leaned in. “Hopefully good things?”

There was a dark tint in Byakuran’s eyes. Shouichi stopped swirling his wine for a moment before he looked Byakuran squarely.

“He was just commenting how lovely our relationship is. He said it’s obvious how much we love each other. He wishes the best.”

“Oh, Sho-chan.” Byakuran leaned in.

He then pulled Shouichi over the table and kissed him, slipping his tongue into his mouth. Shouichi steadied himself over the table and was glad that they were hidden by the plants. When they parted, Byakuran had a smile on his face.

“I love you so much, my darling Sho-chan.”

Shouichi licked his lips and tasted wine mixed with the bitter taste of lingering jealousy. He swallowed the poison and looked at Byakuran. He was still in black and white and also had a lilac tie on. The lavender of his eyes and tattoo burned and further corroded Shouichi’s soul.

“I love you too, Byakuran.”

Byakuran smiled.

The world danced in black, white, and lavender for the rest of the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Shouichi's colourblindness: It's magically done and not a metaphor. Shouichi really cannot see any other colours except for lilacs and lavenders.
> 
> Kikyo: I cannot remember his characterization well (and I wasn't going back to rewatch any KHR), but I hope he's interesting and feels either in character or close enough.
> 
> Kikyo's hair colour: I see it as an aqua or a green-blue.
> 
> Friendship: For some bizarre reason, I can see Shouichi becoming friends with Kikyo. I like this little HC.
> 
> Jealousy: Byakuran's jealousy is subtle, but it's there and I think that made this fic fun.
> 
> Tricking Shouichi: I think Kikyo is very smart and it felt right to have him slightly trick Shouichi to see if his theory was correct.
> 
> Rabbit and the moon: Part of Japanese folklore about the rabbit on the moon with the mochi.


End file.
